


Tethered Moon

by CottonRam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonRam/pseuds/CottonRam
Summary: Akira buys Mishima a new accessory to help take his mind off the Phan-site.





	Tethered Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a suggestion from a friend.

It's been a long evening of shopping and the sight of Leblanc is welcome.

Yuuki is following close behind me, his head down so as not to make eye contact with the other residents of Yongen. It doesn't quite hide the collar at his throat or the redness on his face. He's rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously and watching my feet to know where to walk. No one is really paying him any mind, of course, but he doesn't know that.

My hand is in my pocket looking for the key to the cafe, but I let it go when I see that the light inside is still on. The sign says “closed” but it seems that Sojiro is still cleaning the kitchen for the night. The smell of his curry hangs in the air and brings a comfortable smile to my face.

“After you,” I wave Yuuki forward as I open the door for him.

“Th-thanks,” he mumbles. Despite his nervousness, he is smiling too.

“Akira? Is that you?” a voice calls as we pass the threshold. “I could use a hand with the dishes.”

Sojiro comes around the corner, drying a plate with a dishcloth, and raises an eyebrow at the sight of Yuuki.

“Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you brought a friend with you. I hope Akira isn't—” He stops short, his gaze fixed on Yuuki's neck; for his part, Yuuki looks like he would rather drop dead than explain to Sojiro what this is about. There's a long, silent moment before his frozen hands resume wiping the dish. “—isn't, uh, any trouble.”

“I try not to be,” I grin and drop my bag on the way to the sink. “Let me get those for you.”

Yuuki stands fixed in terror at the far end of the counter. I'm not sure he's even breathing.

“You're from his school, I take it...?” Sojiro asks, taking wet dishes from me as I pile them up. He's leery, but it seems he isn't going to point it out. “I don't think we've met. The name's Sojiro Sakura; I'm his guardian.”

“Yu-Yuuki Mishima, sir. It's nice to meet you!”

There's an audible sound as his head whacks the counter on his way back up from what I assume was a fairly dramatic bow.

“He is from Shujin, yes,” I fill in. “But I think 'boyfriend' might be the word you're looking for.”

“Oh?” I can feel Sojiro's curious smile. “Well, no wonder the girls are all over you. You sly devil.”

“Not at all,” I adjust my glasses as I start on the silverware. “If there were girls as cute as Yuuki, I'd be open to dating them, too.”

He laughs.

“Well, you know I don't remember men's names, but... I think I can make one exception.”

“I would appreciate it. I won't speak for him, though.”

I cast a glance over my shoulder at Yuuki. Sojiro is trying to get him to sit down, but he's hesitating.

“Here. I'm being a terrible host. Mishima-kun, right? Let me make you a cup of coffee.”

“A-are you sure...?”

“You seem like you could use it.”

I finish up the dishes and join Yuuki on the customer side of the counter. Sojiro serves coffee for three, and Yuuki seems won over by the display. He's smiling at the inclusion; me and him and Sojiro sharing a drink, an unspoken whisper of _I won't judge you_ from him to each of us. I can't help but watch as they trade friendly conversation about the nature of the brew. They're both good at gushing about something they love.

But the bottom of the cup eventually comes calling.

“I should really be getting home,” Sojiro apologizes. “Don't you kids stay up too late; just because you don't have class tomorrow is no reason to get wild.”

“We'll be responsible,” I promise him.

He seems satisfied and makes his way out with a wave.

“Sorry,” I offer as I make my way around to wash the coffee cups, “I should have warned you to take it off.”

“No, no; it's okay,” Yuuki blushes. “It... got some things out in the open, you know? Now he'll understand if I'm here a lot. Plus, he's obviously totally cool with us dating!”

“Well, I already have a criminal record,” I chuckle and tug at my hair a bit. “I'm not sure that I'm any worse for liking guys, too.” He seems taken aback by the reminder. “At any rate, he can be stern, but the Boss is fair. I don't think he'll judge you for going out with me, or even for the kinky stuff, as long as it's all honest.”

“Really?”

“A thousand yen says next time he sees you without me, he pulls you aside and tells you that you can come to him if you ever have a problem with me.”

“... That does seem like something he would do.”

I lean over the counter and kiss Yuuki's cheek on my way to lock the door. He paws at his collar self-consciously again, but he's got a dreamy look on his face. I trail my hand along his shoulders as I pass by to grab my bag.

“Shall we go upstairs, Yuuki?”

“Yeah,” he blushes.

He hops down from the chair and follows close behind me like before. I stand aside again so that he can take the stairs ahead of me and he makes his way up. Morgana opens an eye at us from where he's dozing on the sofa. He asks a silent question and gets a silent answer from me. After a thorough stretch, he wanders off to find a comfortable spot downstairs.

“Oh, I forgot about your cat,” Yuuki mumbles. “He doesn't seem to like me.”

“I'm sure it's nothing personal; we were probably just bothering him since he was trying to sleep.” I stroke his hair softly and push one lock behind his ear. He looks so apprehensive, so vulnerable. I can't stop myself from kissing him again. “Don't worry about that. Are you tired?”

“No, I... I'm alright.”

Liar. He's been run ragged doing work for us lately; ever since summer break began, he's been pouring the extra time into his website. It was all I could do to drag him out shopping today. I thought that maybe, if I took him to some new places and got him out of his comfort zone, he'd unwind a little. I've known about his submissive streak and I've wanted to indulge him—both for its own sake and to get him to stop trying so hard to be in control of the public's opinion for a few hours. He's sweet; earnest; overeager, even. He deserves better than the way we stress him out and I wish he would let me pamper him a little more thoroughly.

I think he reads the truth into my silence.

“... No, Akira, really. I'm okay. Thanks for today.”

The summer air is hot, but the warmth of his arms around me as he goes in for a hug is still pleasant. I hope he thinks the same about mine.

“Don't thank me. I'm glad you had a good time.” He rubs his face into my neck. I scratch the back of his head softly with my fingertips. “Up for a little more?”

“Yes,” he breathes.

I slide a finger under his collar.

He swallows hard against the added pressure.

“What can master do for you tonight?” I whisper in his ear. He shivers.

“Pet me like that,” he pleads with a quiet firmness, “sir.”

“And after that?” I smile with a warm softness that surprises even me.

“U-use me however you like,” Yuuki trembles as I pick up where I left off. He clings a little tighter, drags his fingers across my clothes, exhales shakily into my collarbone.

“Take your time; we don't need to do everything all at once.”

“I'm not rushing. I want to.”

I guide him toward my bed so I can sit. He makes himself comfortable on the floor next to where I leave my legs hanging over. The need to be touched is palpable as he leans his head into my hand. I can sense his desire to serve and I won't deny him this chance, if that's what he wants.

“... I think I know something you can do for me.”

“A-anything.”

“We'll get to that. First things first; get undressed.”

That's all he needs to hear; as soon as I take my hand off his head, he gets up and willingly bares himself for me. I forget sometimes that he's athletic under there; I know he spends a lot of time on his volleyball skills, but he so rarely tells me about it that it's easy to think he's just a skinny nerd. I resolve to ask about his games more in the future.

“B-before anything else, can I make a request?”

“I'll consider it; no promises,” I grin a bit as I lean back onto my arms.

“May I... remove your glasses?”

“My... glasses?”

I can't help but cock my head. It's not that there aren't reasons he might want them off of me, but I was certainly under the impression they were an asset with him.

“... When... when you're a phantom thief... you take them off, right? Because you wear a mask?”

The smile spreads across my face as an understanding washes over me. Is that where he begins to draw the line between Akira and Joker? How interesting.

“Alright. You have my permission.”

I don't make any move to meet him halfway; if he wants them off, he'll have to do it himself. Yuuki's hands are shaky as he reaches out toward my face. Delicately, he clasps the temples of the frames in his fingers. He swallows visibly as he unhooks them from behind my ears. I look him in the eyes all the while to heighten the pressure.

“Set them on the desk,” I gesture.

“Yes, sir,” he quivers.

Yuuki has some interesting standards. He had no problem taking off everything he was wearing right in front of me, but this one accessory of mine is almost too intimate for him.

“Are you ready now?”

“P-please.”

“On your knees, then.”

Gingerly, he settles in on the floor again. He holds my legs on either side of himself and tries to gather his courage. A soft touch seems to bring him around; pushing the hair out of his face draws his gaze to mine. I take the opportunity to hook a finger into the ring at the front of his collar and he makes an interesting sound, halfway between a yelp and a moan.

“S-sir,” he flinches, “please be gentle with me.”

“Of course. I wouldn't want to hurt such a good boy,” I grin. The way my shadow blocks the moonlight falling on him, I have to squint to see him properly and it hardens my expression in a way he seems to like. “Now, in a moment, I'm going to let go of you. When I do, you're going to blow me. And if you're good, you can have a reward afterward.”

His eyes go wide and his cheeks get red. It's amazing what a difference such a little thing makes. It isn't like he hasn't done this before; he just wasn't wearing a collar then. It makes me wonder just how much solo practice he's had getting himself into this kind of headspace. More than I thought, certainly.

“I... I'll do my best.”

“Yes, you will.”

I release his collar and lean back again. He breaks eye contact to figure out my zipper. His hands are already starting to sweat and he's patiently ignoring himself getting hard. It's awkwardly done, but it's a relief for him to free me from my pants. Even if I seem level-headed about it, I'm almost as worked up as he is. Just like the collar is changing his behavior, I can feel it bringing a new side of me to light; a little bit of Joker's eager-eyed grin and a sliver of his cruelty are seeping into my reality.

Yuuki draws in a deep breath. He seems like he needs another little push, with my dick actually in his face.

“Go on,” I purr while I run my fingers through his hair. A gentle scratch behind his ear causes him to moan and press a kiss onto me in the same motion. It sends a twinge up my spine that makes me shiver a little. “G-good... Keep that up.”

His face lights up with a bright smile. He seems to see his power over me suddenly when my voice staggers.

“Thank you, sir.”

With no further words, he puts his mouth around the head and sucks it in. I keep drawing gentle circles on the back of his scalp as he's rubbing his tongue against the underside of me insistently. He curls a hand loosely around the base of the shaft as my fingers wrap into a grip on his hair. Yuuki looks up at me briefly to signal his assent. I push him, firm but slow, to take more into his mouth.

He bristles a little, but his groan is appreciative. His brows furrow and then relax; he was frightened for just a moment, but he remembers his trust in me. My heart skips a beat amid a glorious rush. His fear and his faith arouse me in different ways, but they work in tandem.

I spread my fingers out across his head again and try to relax my hand as he ramps up the pressure on me.

“You're doing well,” I offer with a smile between heavy breaths.

I can see him starting to shake. His free hand is twitching anxiously against my leg. It's taking all his self-control to please only me. I'm not holding up much better. The arm supporting my weight is quaking with adrenaline and I'm becoming gradually aware of my toes digging holes into the floor with squirming.

“Hey,” I pant. “Stop.”

He backs off obediently and I reach for his collar ring before he can straighten up all the way.

“What is it, sir...?”

I lean forward and ruffle his hair.

“Oh, no, I wasn't clear,” I manage. “Keep your hand working.” I leave the words to hang for a moment before I spell out the implication he already seems to understand. A sneer breaks over my face in the pause. “Finish it. I expect to see a mess on you.”

“O-of course,” he blushes. It isn't fear this time, but he's still handsomely intimidated by the order. It's like watching for a Shadow to round the corner, lying in wait for the ambush, as I wait for him to touch me. His big, dark eyes are staring down my eager cock, quivering with nervousness.

“Do it,” I bark. Yuuki startles and I soften the blow with a gentler tone, “Or do you not want a reward?”

He looks off to one side to hide his embarrassed smile as he takes my shaft in hand again.

“Y-yes, I want it. I want it all... sir.”

His words are an electric prelude to his firm touch. My fingers keep him leashed in place, but it's hardly necessary. Yuuki is so incredibly eager, so wanting. He looks like he's ready for any stroke to be the one that does it, the one that pushes me over the edge, the one that rewards his efforts.

For just a moment, it's a contest between his will and mine. I rub his head absentmindedly as the inevitable begins to well up inside me. But he's not one to fight fair; he peers up under the lids of my half-closed eyes and flashes a trusting smile, and just like that, I'm overwhelmed.

My heart stops at the sight of him and it feels like time stops with it.

There is joy in his expression, even as he sputters against globs of white. His collar slips completely from my grasp, but he keeps his hold firmly on me.

My chest heaves and I'm lost for words looking at the pleasure on Yuuki's sticky face. The intensity of the feeling is so much that I forget to blink until he grins at me. He makes a quick circle of his mouth with his tongue but waits for permission to touch with his hands.

“... How was that?”

I have to keep character, I remind myself. We aren't done here. I haven't given him everything he came for just yet.

“... Not bad,” I puff as I pull my shirt over my head. I wipe a thumb across his chin and he kisses it clean. “What do you think? Think you've earned your reward?”

“I hope so,” he fidgets. His hands and his dick alike are twitching. I can't imagine how badly he wants to touch it; he is unbelievably patient and composed.

“What do you say, then?” I grin as my breath begins to come back to me.

“M-may I have a reward,” he shivers and squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation, “please, sir?”

“Alright.” A single word seems to catch the air in his throat. He hangs on my next word with needy eyes. “As your reward, you can give yourself to me.”

I pat my leg to summon him into my lap. Yuuki seems unsure, but obeys anyway. I turn him so that he sits facing away from me and put my arms around his chest. His lungs push back against the new cage with a couple of deep breaths. His shaking begins to subside.

“That's it. Relax. You're mine and I'll take care of you now.”

“Th-thank you,” he manages in a frantic whisper.

My hand brushes quickly down his torso and he whimpers. My nails rest just barely against his breastbone and he holds his breath. My fingers twine around his shaft and he groans. My breathing tickles his shoulder and he waits nervously. My first stroke makes him twist.

“A-Akira...!” he moans loudly.

I click my tongue at him and let go of his dick.

“I didn't say you could use my name,” I chide.

“S-sorry, sir.”

“That's better,” I smile as I lean to whisper in his ear. “Besides, I'm not Akira; isn't that right?” A lengthy pause. “I'm the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Joker.”

Yuuki gasps a little when I put a hand on him again.

“Y-yes... You're right. Y-you're... a phantom thief.”

I can feel him harden as he says the words. I rest my face in the curve of his neck and kiss at the edge of his collar while I pump him. His pulse is intense, the way it vibrates under his skin. Even with my eyes closed, I can see his awkward expression as he struggles to hold out against the inevitable. But it will eventually come; he will eventually come.

“I could take your heart here and now, Yuuki,” I whisper as I tense my hand on his chest into a claw. He shudders in fear. “Would you like that?”

“Y-yes...! Please.”

I perform my best for him. I'm not one to fight fair, either.

“Then give it to me.”

My voice is a low growl and his is a high moan. The sound explodes from him like his pleasure does. He squirms and writhes in my hold, thrashing against the cell that contains him because what was once comfortable is now too small. He rebels against it, if only for a moment.

Moaning tapers off into whining when his overloaded nerves finally begin to calm. When Yuuki finally begins to regain himself, his muscles go slack and his head rolls back onto my shoulder. He is limp and relaxed in my arms, and I can feel the warmth of his trust. Despite being completely spent, he draws in breaths as deep as he can and wears a blissful smile on parted lips. I hold him close with a gentleness unlike before.

We stay like this for a long time.

His eyes open gradually and he leans forward without leaving my lap. He grabs his discarded shirt to wipe his face and my hand. He drops it onto the floor again and flops down in bed beside me with a deep, fulfilled sigh.

While I get up to retrieve my glasses and lose my pants, he begins to chuckle. I smile and lean over to unbuckle the collar from his throat.

“That was a lot of fun!” Yuuki manages. He's trying to sound earnest, but the good humor of his disbelief is evident too.

“It was.” I rub my nose gently against his and lay with him. He makes himself comfortable in my arms again without waiting for me to pull him in.

“I can't believe that I really—that you—” he can't stop laughing. It begins to infect me, too. “Did, did that really happen?”

“I guess it did,” I laugh along with him as he collapses into hysterics.

“I was calling you _sir_ ,” he gasps for air, still caught up in it. He's laughing so hard, he's got tears at the corners of his eyes, sparkling in the moonlight as it falls on him. “S-sorry, Akira, I just—”

I can't stop a wide grin.

This is what he really came for; this is what I really wanted to give him. Here he is, set free from his worries and expectations by something so simple. He really needed the reminder that he doesn't belong to me, or the Phantom Thieves, or Kamoshida, or the public, or anyone else. Yuuki is his own—until he wants not to be for a little while, anyway. He's only Shujin's athlete, our website admin, or my plaything for as long as he wants to be. And I think he gets that.

“You were super cute. Thanks for trusting me like that,” I purr with a kiss on his forehead. He takes one more deep breath and seems to get himself under control.

“Thanks for being so understanding,” Yuuki smiles as I brush his tears away and stroke his hair again. “I really was scared you would think it was weird.”

“No weirder than anything else about you.”

He tries to get mad, but he's got such a huge smile on his face that he can't do it.

“... I guess not.”

I want to explain it to him more fully; I want to tell him that I think it's normal to need some way to take pressure off yourself, whether that's volleyball or idol worship or submission or some combination of those things for him. I know that he already knows, but I think it still needs to be said. I think he needs to hear it from me—not just as his boyfriend but as someone he trusts, someone he trusted with his most personal secret.

But I'm fighting just to stay awake.

“You're not normal, Yuuki,” is all I can manage around a yawn, “but... you don't really want to be, right? Don't let them hold you back from being you.”

“Ha... You make it look so easy,” he smiles with a very long blink.

I press my forehead into his. Before I fall asleep, the sound of my own voice reaches me hazily.

“Only because I have someone to protect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may have handled it off-screen here, but discuss your limits ahead of time and use a safeword, folks; please kink responsibly.


End file.
